


Waves

by Catalina_Leigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Memories, Family, Flying, Fun, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Why John became a pilot, be free, go fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Leigh/pseuds/Catalina_Leigh
Summary: Memories come and go in waves.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble that came about. Sort of inspired by the whole 'why John became a pilot' thought.   
> Italics are memories.

_“Is it safe?”_

John leaned over the edge to see how far the drop was. The corner of his mouth turned up when he saw the rays of sunlight bouncing off the smooth surface of the water below.

_“Should be.”_

John smiled as his eyes swept over the cliff and down to the river. “You’d love this Sarah,” he whispered to the wind.

_She smiled_.

“Why couldn’t we have taken the Jumper again?” Rodney grumbled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

_“Why are we doing this?”_

John felt Ronon come up beside him as the former Runner looked over the edge as John had just done.

The bigger man commented, “It’d be a fun jump.” with a wicked grin.

Glancing towards his friend with a smirk, John remarked, “I was just thinking that.”

Ronon threw him a questioning look. “You done it before?”

_“It’s kinda like flying.”_

“It’s kinda like flying.” John was smiling as he said it, but his eyes were unfocused and staring down to the water below.

Ronon grunted.

“Yes, yes. Beautiful nature. Can we stop smelling the roses and go now?” Rodney complained, ignoring Teyla’s disapproving frown.

After narrowing his eyes at his team leader, Ronon turned and rejoined the others.

_“Sarah?”_

John sighed as looked over the edge one last time, watching the waves created by the current. “I miss you.”

 

**

_John stared up at the bright blue sky, squinting his eyes against the harsh sunlight no longer hidden behind one of the few white clouds littered across the sea of blue._

_“I’m gonna be up there one day.” Her voice was quiet — only audible now that the roar of the plane that had just flown over had dissipated — but it was filled with confidence that left no room for doubt._

_Forcing a smirk, John tried to make his voice light as he retorted, “Mom always said your head was in the clouds.” His mouth turned down when he felt her squeeze his hand in reply._

_“Don’t you wanna be free?” she asked instead._

_“Do you think Dad will let us go?” he returned._

_“Us?”_

_He turned his head and saw her watching him with that intent gaze. Rolling his eyes, he shot back, “Don’t think I’m gonna let my little sister go off on her own, do you?”_

_She rolled her eyes and backhanded his stomach. “We’re the same age, genius,” she retorted._

_“Older’s older, dreamer,” he shrugged, smirking wide as he turned his eyes back to the sky._

_“Two minutes doesn’t count,” she muttered, looking back up to the clouds as well._

_“They do go fast…” he allowed after a moment, a real smile beginning to tug on the corners of his mouth as they watched the next plane take off._

_“The Air Force has ones that go even faster, maybe even all the way to the edge of space,” she added matter-of-factly._

_John smiled, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. “You wanna go to space?”_

_She smiled too. “I wanna fly.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I think people who don’t wanna fly are crazy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably do a follow up or sequel at some point, but haven't decided how/details yet so we'll see.


End file.
